


Stealing Voices

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine





	Stealing Voices

(This has flavorings for the Christmas episode so most things will be different in it. Mainly focuses on Teen!Donald and Dewey.)

Dewey face plant on the floor, looking back now it probably wasn't a good idea to follow Uncle Scrooge into the past. But he was here now and he had a chance to see his mom now! He just.... has to find her. A melodic guitar riff drifted through the air, catching Dewey's attention. What was that? He stood up and followed the sound. Laying on a bed was an almost emo, grunge rock, teen duckling. He was strumming a guitar and softly singing, his voice was smooth and beautiful. 

"This life could almost kill ya, when you're trying to survive. It's good to be here with ya, and it's good to be alive..."

The duckling looked up and saw Dewey standing there, beak hanging open. He fell off his bed with a startled yelp.

"AH! Who are you!?"

"Um...."

Dewey thought quickly.

"I... am Bluey! I am your cousin.... distant cousin..."

The teen duckling stood up and offered his hand to Dewey.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Donald Duck."

Dewey felt as if he had been slapped. This was Uncle Donald!? But he sounded so.... normal. And he can sing really good! What had happened to Uncle Donald's voice!? 

"Well I wanted to meet you and Della? Do you know where she could be?"

"She went out hunting for Santa. She is probably in the backyard. Here, I'll show you."

Donald hopped up from his bed and guided Dewey to the yard. Della had set up camp with a large variety of traps surrounding the tent.

"DONALD! ARE YOU GONNA HUNT FOR SANTA WITH ME TONIGHT AND... Whose this?"

Dewey was intensely scrutinized by his not yet mother. Her eyes bored into his.

"This is Bluey. He is a distant cousin. And stop that Della. He isn't using me or anything."

Dewey was slightly shocked by what Della said next.

"You are too nice Donald! You never tell people to buzz off! Gladstone keeps calling you for help and you come! Even when it's just him using you to pick up chicks! Unca Scrooge goes to do something that might be dangerous and you jump in front of him so he doesn't get hurt! So pardon me if I worry about my baby little brother!"

Donald just rubbed his arms, slightly embarrassed.

"He didn't need to know that Della..."

"..... Right. Bluey."

Then Della's arm was around Dewey's shoulders.

"Alright Bluey! You see this lovable self sacrificing idiot? We are his family so we gotta keep him safe! Tonight though, we hunt for Santa!"

Thirty minutes later Dewey trudged through the snow behind Donald with Della in the lead. She seemed determined to keep Donald in the center of the three of them. Dewey briefly wondered why, before the world went wrong.

"Look out Bluey!"

Dewey was knocked to the ground by Donald as a massive furred hand wrapped around Donald's throat and lifted him off the ground. Della's scream of rage filled the air and brought snow down from the branches.

"PUT MY BABY BROTHER DOWN NOW!!!!!"

The Wendigo gave a smirk, and tightened his grip slightly, a small cracking noise was heard from Donald's neck and then the monster dropped his limp body. 

"You... you... you.... Donald...."

If Dewey had thought Della had been enraged before then she was apocalyptic now. But he barely noticed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his Uncle Donald's lifeless body. He had killed Uncle Donald. He was only out here because Dewey had asked him to help him find Della. Uncle... Donald... was... DEAD. He jumped on the Wendigo along with Della, both of them screaming. They hit and bit and beat the monster with all they had in them. Driving it back, until it shrieked and sprinted back into the woods. Della started after it, only for Dewey to grab her arm. 

"No! We need to get Donald back to the mansion! He... he doesn't deserve to stay out here in the snow. He deserves better."

Della clenched her fist. Bluey was right. They had to get Donald back inside. She reached down and grabbed Donald by his arms. His head lolled against her.

"Can you get the legs?"

"Of course."

Dewey picked up Donald's leg, only for a small sound to make tears spring from both Dewey's and Della's eyes. Donald groaned. This time the voice was familiar to Dewey.

"Della? What happened? Why does my voice sound so weird?"

"Donnie, don't talk. We're going to get you back to Unca Scrooge! He'll know what to do."

The mansion was a welcome sight to Dewey. If anyone could help Donald, Uncle Scrooge could. Della was screaming for Uncle Scrooge the second they got in the door.

"UNCA SCROOGE! UNCA SCROOGE! IT'S DONNIE! HE'S HURT!!"

Dewey and Della put Donald on the couch. Then Dewey noticed something strange about his hand. It was translucent. Fear gripped the duckling. Did he just ruin the future!? Huey had made him watch a series once where a kid had done just that! The transparency spread rapidly throughout Dewey and then... he was gone.

Dewey sat up in his room with a gasp. But Unca Donald! 

"You know we tried to find you after that."

Dewey lunged for Donald and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Unca Donald! I'm sorry! So so so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Donald returned the hug.

"It's okay. I always known. And how could I hate you? You're my nephew."

Somehow the knowledge that Unca Donald had always known what was going to happen and that he didn't hate him did not make Dewey feel better. He had stolen Unca Donald's voice from him, and he had no idea how to fix it.


End file.
